


you wear it well

by sameolsituation



Category: Sweet (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, The fluffiest fluff, cute boys are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameolsituation/pseuds/sameolsituation
Summary: Steve was on the verge of being starved for attention before Brian suggested he come over that afternoon.It’s nice to get away, if only for the day.
Relationships: Brian Connolly/Steve Priest
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	you wear it well

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I’ve written in a good eight months, at least, so please excuse how short it is. 2020 has been a shitshow. I’m having to write solely on my phone and my thumbs hate me for it.
> 
> Obvious disclaimer: none of the members of the Sweet were gay, as you know if you’ve read Steve Priest’s book, but you know what, on AO3 I’ll do what I like.

“What are you thinking about?”

Steve watches carefully as Brian mulls over the question. From where he lays with his head pillowed in Brian’s lap, he can see the way Brian pauses; the way he gingerly rolls his cigarette between his fingers, the way his forehead creases just slightly in thought.

“Nothing,” is Brian’s eventual response.

“Nothing, really? Took an awful lot of time to answer if there’s nothing on your mind,” Steve answers.

“What if I told you I’m trying _not_ to think about anything? Is that good enough for you?” Brian teases, pushing lightly at Steve’s shoulder with his free hand.

“Why? Trying not to get hard, are you?”

“Shut _up,_ ” Brian groans, and Steve laughs, a bright, warm sound. It brightens the room immeasurably, and Brian’s lips twitch into a smile of their own accord, one he stifles by placing the cigarette back in his mouth and breathing the smoke into his lungs. He exhales slowly, playfully aiming the smoke in Steve’s direction and watching his nose wrinkle at the scent. “Comfy?”

“Quite,” Steve hums.

They’ve spent the afternoon alone together, a rare occurrence as of late with how much time they’ve been spending in band rehearsals and in the studio, working on their next album. Any moments they’ve been able to steal away have been short-lived, and quite frankly, Steve was on the verge of being starved for attention before Brian suggested he come over that afternoon.

It’s nice to get away, if only for the day.

“Have you got any plans for the rest of the day?” Brian asks, mildly curious.

“Dunno,” Steve says. “Probably not. I’ll just lay here with you, ‘til you get sick of me.”

“Then you’ll be lying here quite a while, cause I could never get sick of you,” Brian says.

“You’ll be regretting saying that later, I guarantee it,” Steve murmurs, a small smile on his face. 

“Doubt it, Stevie,” Brian says, leaning down to steal a kiss that’s so brief it’s over just as quickly as it began. “Maybe you’re a bit annoying at times, but you’re _impeccable_ in other areas, if I say so myself.”

“Oi! You’re a dirty bastard, you are.”

“Have you got a problem with it?”

“Wouldn’t change it for the world, Bri,” Steve responds.

Brian smiles and leans down and kisses him again, slow and sweet and savored this time around.

Everything’s just right in their little world.


End file.
